


ain’t that convenient?

by staleritz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Grinding, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omorashi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sakusa Kiyoomi, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting, they’re on MSBY if that’s not already clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleritz/pseuds/staleritz
Summary: Atsumu desperately wants to fulfill his deepest fantasy, and Kiyoomi is hesitant at first, but eventually lets him. He ends up finding out more than he intended.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 70





	ain’t that convenient?

“Miya, you’re repulsive, get away from me.” Kiyoomi cringed, pushing Atsumu off of him, since the other had his arms wrapped around Sakusa’s waist and his face buried in his stomach as they spoke. They were in a hotel room the night before a game, having a room to themselves away from their teammates as they always did, considering their relationship. Earlier in the day, Atsumu had told him that he wanted to try something new in the bedroom that night, and begged him the whole day not to push him away right after he proposed it. And, yet, Kiyoomi did so anyway.

“Omi..! C’mon…!” Atsumu pouted, and his whole entire face was red up to his ears, probably from being called repulsive over one of his biggest kinks that he’d just shared with his partner. Kiyoomi’s face curled up further in disgust.

“I’m not going to pee on you!” He nearly shouted in absolute distress, and Atsumu’s eyes widened, a finger shooting to his lips to shush Sakusa’s loud voice, not wanting anyone to hear.

“God, don’t be so loud…” He murmured, the crimson red hue still not leaving his face, his eyes not meeting Kiyoomi’s out of blatant shame. He was hoping that the other might’ve been at least a little willing to indulge him, but that didn’t seem to be happening. He sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands- he even had everything planned! Giving extra money to the front desk to clean the mess up after they left, just so he could fulfill his biggest fantasies without being tied to the cold, hard shower floor. “C’mon, c’mon…” He continued to beg after a moment of collecting himself, cupping Kiyoomi’s face with a charming smile, “I’ll do anything..! Anything at all for ya… Ya never even have to do it again, just this once.” He pouted. Kiyoomi’s eyes were shut tight, and he sighed heavily, probably weighing his options.

“Fine.” He deadpanned, “Fine. But you owe me a favor. I’m not sure what it is yet, but you owe me.” He said sternly, and Atsumu’s eyes lit up faster than Omi had ever seen before, a grin stretching across his face.

“Okay! Thanks so much, babes… Okay, okay—“ Atsumu muttered, obviously ecstatic in a way that made Kiyoomi scoff a little chuckle. The blond got up from the bed, grabbing a cup and filling it to the brim with water from the sink, stepping over and placing it in Kiyoomi’s grasp. “Drink up!” He exclaimed, clasping his hands in front of himself as he sat on the edge of the bed. Sakusa quirked a brow- Atsumu could be awfully childish, even in situations where it wasn’t at all warranted. 

“Aren’t you supposed to, like, force it down my throat or something. Isn’t that what’s sexy?” He inquired before beginning to chug the drink. He knew that wasn’t Atsumu’s idea of domination, though. In situations where the blond was the dominant one, he was incredibly gentle and soft, taking care to not upset Kiyoomi or make him uncomfortable in any way.

“I mean… Some people like that, but I think it’s a bit more convenient if ya just down it yerself, Omi-kun.” Atsumu smiled, fidgeting with his hands in his lap, clearly excited, and the sight of that made Kiyoomi less hesitant to go forth with things. If he was making Atsumu this happy, well… Who was he to refuse? Atsumu was his partner, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. A little pee never hurt anyone.

Soon enough, Kiyoomi had downed two of the large glasses of water, and Atsumu suggested that they settle into bed for a movie. They sat up against the headboard, a true crime documentary playing on the screen, one of Atsumu’s arms slung around Kiyoomi’s shoulders. It was peaceful, and Omi was content with all of it, a calm smile on his face as he rested his head against his partner. 

It wasn’t long before he began to feel it, though. It wasn’t bad, but enough to where he would’ve gotten up to relieve himself under normal circumstances. He knew it would escalate rapidly with the amount of water he downed, though, and he subtly shifted in place. He felt his face growing hot, and his stomach began to feel a little nervous, because he knew Atsumu was keeping a close eye on his movements, and that alone made him slightly anxious. He didn’t really like being watched… He let a sharp breath escape his nose as he wiggled his hips, and Atsumu’s hand started rubbing up and down his arm.

“...Ya feelin’ it, Omi…?” Atsumu asked, and his voice wavered before he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. There was a slight feeling of heat pooling in his lower abdomen, his own face warming as he thought about how Kiyoomi felt at the moment… And how he would feel in a little bit… And what would happen after that. He was almost getting ahead of himself, but he didn’t care. Kiyoomi gave a small hum and nodded his head, and Atsumu could tell he was becoming shy and awkward from the question. Or maybe he was just getting more desperate?

“It.. It’ll be bad in a few minutes.” Kiyoomi muttered, averting his gaze as he switched positions. His bladder was really bothering him, now, and he just wanted to go to the toilet, if he was being honest. But he was doing this for Atsumu. The blond nodded, shifting as he compensated for his own issue that was arising inside of his shorts at the situation. He waited until the time where it seemingly got bad, and it was obvious- Kiyoomi was unable to sit still, pressing his thighs together as his breathing became slightly erratic, though it looked like he was trying to keep his eyes on the television. Atsumu’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest, but he tried to keep his composure. This had been his fantasy for so long, now. “Sit on my lap..?” He requested finally.

Kiyoomi was incredibly desperate, now. His bladder was very active and worked quickly, so two large glasses of water worked through him like nothing. Hearing Atsumu’s voice, he jolted slightly, a little leak escaping into his underwear. In a panic, he slotted his hand between his thighs, pressing into it so he didn’t soak himself then and there. Processing Atsumu’s words, he gave a shaky nod, mind clouded with desperation and need, so he mindlessly obeyed, keeping his hand between his legs as he straddled Atsumu’s waist. His legs being apart helped absolutely nothing, and he was beyond embarrassed as he whined, squirming in place on Atsumu’s lap as he panted. “Tsumu— Not much longer… God, this is humiliating…” He breathed out, but suddenly felt himself panic. “No, but, not here, the bed is gonna— ah, get wet..” He whined.

“It’s fine!” Atsumu exclaimed, having been in awe of all of this, his dick solid inside of his boxers as he watched Kiyoomi squirm in desperation on top of him, holding himself and thoroughly embarrassed. He swore he could cum in his pants now, but he wanted to wait just a bit longer… At least until Omi soaked himself… “I’ve got it covered, don’t worry.” He assured quickly, “Hold it just a little longer for me, Omi Omi…” He hummed, and Kiyoomi gave a dry sob that caused Atsumu to be a little alarmed, cupping his face. “Hey, hey..! It’s okay—!”

“Tsumu-! Please… I-I’m gonna pee myself!” Kiyoomi exclaimed, grinding into both of his own hands by this point, trying to keep himself from having an accident. A spurt escaped him, and he gasped. Atsumu realized that he wasn’t in true distress, just that he wasn’t going to be able to obey him and hold it any longer.

“Omi… C’mon… Let go, babes, it’s okay.” The blond encouraged, gently grabbing Kiyoomi’s wrists and pulling his hands away from his crotch. Omi made a choked noise, followed by a soft moan as piss began gushing out of his pants, soaking onto Atsumu’s lap. Atsumu groaned, gripping Kiyoomi’s hips as he grinded up into the warm wetness, his head falling back against the headboard.

“Tsumu— Ah… Oh, fuck…”

“Oh, fuck…!” Atsumu copied, biting his lip and furrowing his brows as his orgasm quickly overtook him, not needing much after the scene of Kiyoomi being so desperate in front of him. Kiyoomi watched this with wide eyes, never having seen Atsumu cum so quickly before. He supposed he had just indulged his biggest kink, though.

But, that was the thing… After coming down from the relief of wetting himself, Kiyoomi quickly realized how aroused he was, his face turning deeply red when he did. He was incredibly wet- and not just from the piss soaking his sweatpants. “Atsumu.” He said under his breath before patting the blond’s cheek, the other just coming back from his intense orgasm.

“...Mm?” He hummed hoarsely, and Kiyoomi swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, before he slowly grinded against Atsumu, his breath hitching. The blond quirked a brow, obviously not expecting the action. Omi groaned in clear annoyance, grabbing Atsumu’s wrist, bringing his hand to the band of his sweatpants.

“C’mon, you’re not gonna be the only one who gets to cum.” Kiyoomi grumbled, and Atsumu’s eyes seemed to widen before he sat up a bit and nodded, dipping his hand down the front of Omi’s pants, running his two middle fingers along him and finding it surprisingly slick already. Soon, a bright grin found its way onto his face.

“Yer into it too, aren’t ya, Omi?” He inquired casually as he began to rub slow circles against Kiyoomi’s clit, causing him to moan very softly, gripping Atsumu’s shoulders as he moved his hips in rhythm with the blond’s hand.

“M-Maybe I am…” He breathed, eyes fluttering shut, his long lashes spread against his cheeks. Atsumu thought he was absolutely gorgeous like this, so he picked up the pace gradually until he was going fast and steady, causing Kiyoomi to pant, nails digging into his partner’s shoulders.

“Ain’t that convenient for us, huh, baby? Am I going fast enough?” Atsumu cooed softly, and Omi keened, brows knitted as he nodded his head, chasing the feeling that was building inside of him. His moans increased in urgency as all his muscles tensed, and he threw one of his hands over his mouth, muffling a tame scream as his body shook, Atsumu’s fingers never ceasing or changing their pace. Kiyoomi rode the other’s consistency until he was weak and sensitive, gently pulling away from him. Atsumu stopped in that exact moment, careful as always.

“...I love you.” Kiyoomi sighed, leaning forward into Atsumu’s lips, kissing him deeply as they both sighed, satisfied and feeling close to each other.

“Love ya too, pretty boy…” Atsumu hummed as they pulled away, pushing back some of Kiyoomi’s hair, causing him to sigh lovingly and nuzzle into the crook of Atsumu’s neck. “Can’t believe ya have a piss kink, though. That’s disgusting.” He teased, and Kiyoomi scoffed a laugh.

“Shut up or we won’t get to go again in the shower.”


End file.
